For The Love of You
by YaoiFiend
Summary: When Naruto walks in on this mysterious stranger hanging over his Gaara-nii he never expected to be entice and fall in love with him neither. I can't write summaries for the life of me lol. Story is much better than what it states in the summary. (AU) (OOC) Yaoi


Hey everyone I'm a new writer on here and I really can't type for the life of me lol. This is my first Fanfiction ever I currently don't have a BETA so please excuse some misspelled words.

This story is called For the Love of You and it's a Sasunaru fanfiction with a Junjou Romantica outline. This is going to be updated every Saturday I hope to get some awesome reviewS.

Disclaimer: Not Mine Not Mine Not Mine. I wish it was though lol.

Lets Begin.

Warnings: Lime in this chapter this is boy on boy don't like don't read

Naruto Uzumaki is coming home from a long day at school, he's pretty bummed out because his grades are below average. "Gaara-nii is going to so upset when I show him this report card". Said Naruto, pouting. He inserts his key into their apartment door. "Tadaima", Said Naruto, walking through the door, he stops as his eyes came across a terrifying sight. Over his brother is a man whom he never seen before. The man had a weird hairstyle, spiked out in the back and bangs framing the sides of his face.

"His hair kinda looks like a ducks ass, thought Naruto. The man also was very tall and pale. "Welcome home Brat", said Gaara, whilst trying to push the mystery man off him, "Alright Sasuke you can get off now".

"Gaara-nii who's this", said Naruto, indicating to Sasuke. "He's my childhood friend, Naru". Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "Who's he Gaara?" Sasuke asked. "Oh that's my little brother Naruto" responded Gaara. "Your little brother?". Yup responded Gaara."Hn," Sasuke gave a smirk that showed his arrogance and dominance, "he kinda looks like a Dobe". "Who does this asshole think he is how dare he call me a Dobe?" thought Naruto, fuming inside.

A week later Naruto is walking up to the biggest penthouse he has every seen, in his right hand is pot of Gaara's famous beef miso soup and he's currently wearing a pair of tight jeans and a long sleeve orange shirt with a spiral on it, he walks up to door and pressed the door bell. "Hm nothing he's probably not home" thought Naruto, pulling the slip of paper out of pocket. He pressed the code into the keypad and opens in the door and walks in. "Wow",said Naruto, in awe, "No way someone living by their selves need this much". Naruto then walked over to the coffee table where two stacks of books was sitting, Naruto then spotted a note card Naruto picked up the note card and started to read " Sakura pick up the novels that are left out on the table". "So the bastard is here," thought Naruto, walking over to the books, he picked up the first one "Hey I saw this in the bookstore the other day". He then spotted another book out the corner of his eye.

This one looks different to the one his hand and the people on the cover look vaguely familiar. He then sets the book down and picks up the new one.

The people on the cover looks a little like his Gaara-Nii and that bastard Sasuke. He then flips the book to the middle and comes across a page and begins to read "Still painfully aroused Gaara begged his Sasu-Kun to relieve him of this painful ache, Sasu-kun then smirk and had Gaara get down on his knees where Gaara began to-". Naruto then threw the book at this point. He started to walk back and forth grumbling to himself"Stupid perverted Bastard how dare he portray my brother like this I'm going to find his ass and give him a piece of my mind right now".

Naruto then stormed to where his guess Sasuke room was and kicked the door open. "Wake the fuck up you perverted ass Teme what the hell you think you're doing portraying my poor innocent Gaa-Ni like this?" I know you hear me how dare you take advantage of him this huh? Answer me you damn bastard!"

Sasuke woke up and gave his famous Uchiha death glare to Naruto,who then blinked and gave a deer caught in the heads lights expression, Sasuke then rose up and stalked over,his deep voice gritty with sleep,"Did Gaara tell you that he's being taken advantage of?" Huh Dobe?. "Well no," Naruto reluctantly admitted, "But it still doesn't make it okay, besides bastard any man would do anways". "Oh really?'Sasuke asked with a terrifying smirk.

Beginning to feel a little uneasy, Naruto nodded slowly. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him down on the bed. Naruto blinked, " Oi Teme what the fuck do you think you're doing?". Sasuke then got up on the bed and pinned Naruto down. He then leaned down and whispered in Naruto's ear " What does it look like Dobe". Naruto gave a slight shiver, he then tried to kick Sasuke in his perfect face, but all he managed was to roll on his stomach.

Sasuke then pinned him on his stomach,and begun to run his hands up Naruto's shirt. He then pulled Naruto up on his knees and grabbed his chin with the hand still in Naruto's shirt "You're adorable"he whispered in his ear. He pushed Naruto onto his stomach and undid his jeans. He then slid his hand into Naruto's boxers and felt his hard erection "Hn you're hard already you're such a Dobe," purred Sasuke his deep voice heavy with lust. "Shut up Teme, it's not like I want this ", said Naruto, with an embarrassing blush."Sure you don't,"said Sasuke and he finally concluding that he was done talking and begun to jerk Naruto off. He jerked that cock with skillful and pleasurable strokes. Naruto gripped the sheets tightly and tried not to scream, "No I can't let this bastard know that I am enjoying this". Sasuke then sped up his hand and felt the massive pool of pre-cum coating his palm.

He then smirked and jerked Naruto off faster and harder. Naruto felt himself reaching his peak that tension and pressure making him lightheaded and fuzzy. Sasuke smirked he also Naruto reaching his peak. He then stroked faster and harder than before. Naruto gave a silent cry and came. Sasuke pulled his hand from out of Naruto's pants and licked his fingers'"You're positive that you didn't want this?" Sasuke said with that infuriating smirk of his. "I'm going to kill this Teme before I even get started on my tutoring," thought Naruto suddenly remebering why he even came here to begin with.

Aftera hour of that horrifying incident, Naruto and Sasuke were now sitting in Sasuke's living room, across from each other. Besides Sasuke was his plush scarecrow,Kakashi,. "So what you university do you plan on going to", said Sasuke,while looking through Naruto's transcript. "Well I was thinking about going to Konoha University". "Pfft with grades like these you're lucky enough if you get into Suna," said Sasuke with a slight chuckle.

"Shut up Teme", snarled Naruto, "I have to get into Konoha to honor Gaara-nii's decision to skip out on his desired university to take care of me after our parents was killed in a terrbile car accident". Sasuke then got up and ruffled Naruto's hair, "Then we're going to a damn good job of getting you into Konoha", he said with a smile on face.

Naruto gave a bright smile and nodded in agreement. " This Teme must be good if he graduated from Sound, of the hardest law schools in the reigion, and he graduated in top of his class too. Gaara-ni I'm going to make you so proud", thought Naruto happily but another part of thoughts said simultaneously with Sasukes "For the sake of Gaara-nii(Gaara) I have to put up with him".

Alright that's it remeber this is my first fanfiction so please be nice to me lol. See you guys next Saturday - Z


End file.
